


猫

by bearrite



Category: ONER (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, 年龄差
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearrite/pseuds/bearrite
Summary: 在这个冰冷又疯狂得宛如末日一般的冬天里，我永远地失去了我的小猫。
Relationships: all洋, 原创人物/木子洋, 我洋 - Relationship





	猫

发动引擎准备回家前，我注意到了一些异样，下车来在车轮下掏了好一会儿，捉到了一只狸花猫。冬天确实是到了，流浪的小东西藏到自以为温暖的地方。我把它弄出来，它很有戒备地从我手中逃窜走了。  
一直到进了家门，我都没能忘掉那小野兽龇牙咧嘴欲遮住自己脆弱一面的模样。我捂了捂冻红的鼻子，换了鞋进屋，热了几个剩菜把洋洋从屋里叫出来。  
因为没吃到新鲜的好吃的东西，他看起来兴味索然，翘着二郎腿拿筷子一下一下地敲着碗边。后来他吃着吃着坐到了我的腿上，黏黏糊糊地亲吻着我的脸，把饭粒都蹭到我脸上。“好好吃饭呀。”我说，但没能躲掉他的接吻。  
“可是我马上就要走了，我得让你开心起来。”他嘟嘟囔囔地说。事实如此，连行李我都给他寄过去了。我搂紧了他的腰，鼻子埋在他的锁骨里，他感受到我呼吸的热气因而敏感地躲了一躲。在肌肤相亲的距离里，我感受到一种近乎疼痛的酸涩。在我粗糙照料下成长起来的男孩，马上就要去找自己独立的天地了，而在他走前，我连一顿热乎饭菜都没能为他准备。我不知道我在他的生命里是否将成为不足挂齿的一段回忆，因为他还那样年轻，那样漂亮……他把我的下巴抬起来，笑了，露出讨人喜欢的一排牙齿。我想，我的眼睑下一定是挂了一滴眼泪，才使我看起来那么可笑。  
别哭呀，他轻声说。然后任由着我把他放倒在地板上。他极其乖顺，但当我脱去他的衣服时，寒冷让他不得不慢慢蹭上去够到地毯。我埋下身子去吻他，从舌尖勾着一直到轻轻吻他白袜没有没过的脚踝。太瘦了，宝贝。我贴着他说。但是就该这样嘛，当模特。他嘿嘿笑了两声，箍着我的脖子没了命地吻又蹭着。他在做爱时总是有那么一点小疯狂，好像得十二分地投入了才算赚到。我想要看着他，但也尤爱他的腰线。他跪在地上，身体就像绵延的山河。腰腹窄又薄，但是宽容得要命。我推着他翘起的屁股把自己插进去，他撑着自己，像一朵夜间的花儿一样，一点一点发出绽开的声音。  
他有时候那么成熟，反而我像是个孩子，得躲进他包容的身体里痛哭一晚。可有时候他的孩子脾气又来得极突然。我们弄完了后我抱着他坐在沙发上看电视，因为无意看到一台秀我评论了几句，他跟我吵了起来，爬起来随便套了件外套就跑了出去。我在沙发上平息了一下自己，知道他穿得很单薄，又不得不出去找他。  
最后是在酒吧里找到的他，他好像总是想做一个叛逆的孩子。跟我回到车上的时候，因为跳了很久的舞还吭哧吭哧地喘着气。我原谅你了，因为没有下一次了。他高傲地抬起下巴，我摘着手套没有理他。他主动凑了过来。没够。他说。我下午没要够。我不由地抱着他，我的皮手套没成功摘下来，但成功钻进了他的衣服里。那你是因为没要够所以生气的吗？我问他。不，是因为……他喘了口气，然后躲进我唇里说：是因为，你太老土了。  
我怎么会是因为老土呢？如果是别人随便远走高飞到哪里都可以，我只是离不开他。我把他按在方向盘上，他虽然非常高挑，但还是少年单薄的体型。他自己把衣服拉起来，我亲咬着他的乳头，皮质手套伸上去揉弄给了他更大的快感。“快点……快点好吗。”他向后仰着，处在逃离和迎合之间。在压到喇叭的时候他吓得伸手缠在我身上。“那你坐上来。”他咬了咬嘴唇，手指探下去解我的裤子。我摇摇头制止了他。我抱着他做了更多——握着他的胯把他的性器含进去，他很紧张，推了两把后就只顾着呻吟了。后来他被我抱起来操了进去，头压在座椅靠背上，胯被无限打开。虽然车窗贴了膜，但他还是有些害羞，主要靠我往上挺着去找他。我知道这样其实是很不方便的，他也难耐地左右晃着腰想要挣脱这尴尬的局面。我把他的脑袋拗过来亲他：“别走了好不好。”“不可能。”他说。然后又是无止境地低喘。  
我从他湿热的穴里滑出来把他浇得一塌糊涂。他赤裸的胸脯上下起伏，转而抽了纸巾去接那些流下来的液体。我帮你舔，宝贝儿。我说。你好恶心。他看了我一眼，穿好了自己的衣服。我又给他裹得更严实，他从车上跳下来。“别送了，今天睡也睡那么多次了，我晚上去外面睡，反正明天天没亮就得走。”不，不好——我摇摇头没能发出声音，因为今天他忍让我太多次了。  
我用尽全力把他抱住，街灯下冒出的白气被我卷进嘴里。他有些被我这副架势吓到了，过会儿将我挣开，轻轻在我耳边道了晚安，便摇摇晃晃走了。我在无人的街头站了好久，眼睛逐渐失焦。尽管手套上还留有他的余温，但引擎也逐渐冷却。没什么流浪的猫猫狗狗会来找我了。我坐进驾驶座点了根烟。在这个冰冷又疯狂得宛如末日一般的冬天里，我永远地失去了我的小猫。


End file.
